Midnight
by NKC
Summary: Midnight by moonlight, and the closest of friends spend some time together. Playful, fluffy, oneshot. PataGato PataTail. Please R&R.


Six years since I last wrote a story for ff. Kinda funny. Just the other day, I caught myself watching a rerun of Digimon 02 on the telly, and soon I found myself watching the entire series - start to finish - on YouTube. All the PataGato and Takari came flooding back, and I knew - I just _knew_ that I'd have to write something again.

And this is the result. Three or four hours of work, and I hope that what I have here makes for a good little PataGato oneshot.

So read, review - I'd like to know what you think.

NKC

**Midnight**

* * *

Darkness. Stillness; absolute and unbroken. Not the stir of a leaf on the breeze - nor the dance of the midnight air amongst the long, spindly grass - to break the tranquil silence which permeated the night. Time itself could stand still here, were it not for the clouds in the sky as they danced between the stars and the moon, their reticent waltz casting dark shadows on the world below them.

At last, a delicate breeze stirred across this serene boundary between dusky woodland and moonlit hilltop, breathing gentle life into the darkened landscape. Moonbeams began to dance between the leaves, their shadows casting over the grassy ground below, swaying in time with the short grasses. The musical rustle of leaves filled the air.

But the breeze, retreating as swiftly as it had arrived, passed over this place, the leaves one again falling silent to the night.

The snap of a twig shattered the silence like an icy pane of glass, disquieting some small birds into flight, instinctual fear leading them to relative safety. A small, white feline-like creature cursed under her breath, hoping her quarry hadn't taken flight.

Shrugging it off, she refocused her mind. This was all a game to her. Not stalking for prey for a meal, or for a fight, but simply for fun. The stillness of the air, the eerie light of the moon – it was all too perfect. Her eyes, sharp and certain in the darkness, saw the world around her as if under spotlight. Her ears could pick out the slight rustle of leaves in the silence ahead, and a familiar scent drifted gently her way.

"I've got you now..." She whispered so silently that she wasn't even sure if she'd said it out loud.

Again, the rustle ahead, standing out in the silence like a beacon in the darkness. Her eyes were drawn to the very boundary of the woodlands, where low-branching trees spread their foliage out as far as they dare into the open expanse of grass.

With a lick of her lips, a small smirk crossed her face, baring razor sharp fangs of a sort. Catlike and dangerous, her smirk spread into a grin, and she burst forwards with energetic grace.

Paw over paw, she dashed through the trees, moonbeam and shadow lighting her way, white and purple fur glistening in the moonlight. Metres closed to inches, and she coiled her muscles, ready to pounce and take flight. With a leap and a roar, she took to the air, passing from light into the gloomy camouflage of the dense leaves.

Ferociously the bow trembled, the leafy branches rustling out their protest.

A meow, a yelp and a snap, and an instant later two creatures fell into view, laughing as they tumbled the short distance to the ground, the soft grass welcoming them without objection. Within a tangle of limbs, the wrestling match continued unabated, giggles and laughter filling the stillness of the night.

Eventually, the combatants separated, rolling apart and simply laying there amongst the long-grass, bathed in moonlight as it found them between the leaves of the trees above. Panting to catch their breath, neither one spoke for a while, both feeling their pulse slow back to normal, watching the clouds and the stars above.

"You know, Patamon," The small feline rolled over in the direction of her companion, resting her cheek on her paw, "I think I won that one."

The little orange and cream Digimon turned his head to look at her, a disbelieving look crossing his features, "No way!" he exclaimed in protest, "How did you figure that one out?"

She smiled mischievously, the familiar twinkle that he knew so well visible in her deep sapphire eyes, "Because, I found you. In record time, too." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, knowing just how to wind him up.

"Pfft." He waved a paw dismissively, not rising to the bait, "The only reason you ever win, Gatomon, is because you cheat!" He stuck his tongue out in turn, eliciting a light giggle from his feline companion.

"Nah, you're just a sore loser." She retorted, rolling onto her front and rising to her knees.

"Am not!" He protested, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest in feigned hurt, "You'd never beat me in a _fair _fight!"

"Oh?" She asked, casually raising one paw up in front of her and strumming her clawed digits idly, "Is that so?"

"You bet your tail-ring it is!" He quipped without hesitation, holding back a grin at her actions, watching her lick one of her sharp fangs.

He had to admit, seeing her in the silvery light of the moon, there was a graceful elegance to her every move. Every movement she made seemed almost choreographed, as if delicate motion permeated her very being. Rarely did you see her slip of falter - quiet confidence, prevalent without being overbearing.

She was beautiful.

"Well, shall we make this a fair fight then?" She asked, bringing her tail around in front of her, carefully sliding her tail-ring off. She placed it on the ground, sparkling in the moonlight as the breeze returned, urging the grass into it's gentle waltz, casting dancing lines of shadow and light across the small, golden object.

Her tail-ring. So much of her power was contained within that delicately embossed jewellery. Without it, he knew she was little stronger than a rookie, rather than her usual battle-hardened, champion-level self.

Looking back from the ring as her paw withdrew, he met her gaze once more. The smirk was back, contending – or maybe even complimenting – the mischief in her eyes.

He knew she was already counting down.

_-Uh-oh...- _He thought to himself, although unable to hide his grin.

A roll and a leap quickly put him back into the tree that Gatomon had wrestled him out of mere moments before. He didn't dare turn to look back down when he heard the rustle of leaves below him. Any hesitation on his part, and she would have him.

His only hope was to climb as high as he could, and hope she wouldn't follow.

–_Wishful thinking, Patamon.- _He reminded himself with a smirk, -_Wishful thinking.-_

For her part, Gatomon had never really been the sort to be afraid of heights. She was as well practiced in the balancing act as any other creature which dared to label itself a feline. And, for her, landing on her feet after a fall was more than just a simple metaphor.

Branch after branch she scaled, soon finding herself well within the uppermost reaches of the tree. It was strange how, despite the bright moon and all but clear sky, the darkness managed to cling to the trunk of the tree, welcomed within the shadowy confines of the branches and leaves. Right now, it was all down to her ears to single out Patamon.

But, somehow, he was managing to remain silent this time.

"Unusual, for him..." she thought aloud, barely louder than a whisper.

Once again, she was alerted by the sound of rustling at the end of a thin limb, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was his hiding place. But as the sound washed through the leaves all around her, the midnight breeze lightly brushing across her whiskers as it made its way through the tree, she dismissed the idea from her mind.

It wasn't him.

-_He can't have got away..._- The very idea was absurd.

Looking suspiciously from left to right, there was absolutely no sign of him.

"Patamo-"

"Guess who?!"

Gatomon all but jumped out of her skin, pressing herself back against the trunk of the tree, claws digging into the soft bark without her realising it. There on the branch above, hind legs wrapped around it and dangling upside-down like a total goof, grinning ear to ear, was the orange rookie Digimon.

"Geeze, Patamon!" She glared at him angrily, "Are you _trying _to give me a heart-attack?!"

His grin only widened further, and she instantly knew the torment that was coming...

"I win." He said unquestionably.

With a deep sigh, and a roll of her eyes just for emphasis, Gatomon conceded the point, "OK, ok. You win." Then she added under her breath, "This time." And she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Careful," He warned in earnest, "Somebody may bite it off."

That was all she could take, "Right, that's it! Get down here, you little flying pot-roast!" Her grin gave away the light-hearted nature of the jibe.

Quicker than he could so much as climb back onto the limb he was hanging from, Patamon saw his friend leap up to join him. His smile taking on a warmer tone, he watched her take a seat along the thick end of the bow, leaning back against the trunk like a backrest.

Patamon opted to join her, reclining just slightly off to her left. There was a moment of silence, each of them doing little more than glance out between the leaves. The clouds still traversed the heavens, causing stars to twinkle in and out of view. The moon cast it's silvery light down onto the world below, the shadows in the long-grass just a little way away swaying in time with the gentle caress of the breeze.

He could feel it now, the cool yet gentle pleasantness of it as he embraced the sweet sensations. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and simply savouring the tingly warmth it left in his furred cheeks.

A contented sigh to his right drew his attention, and he opened his eyes to see Gatomon doing much the same thing. She looked so relaxed, so serene as the soft touch of the breeze ruffled through her fur, making her sparkle in the wan moonlight. When she smiled, he couldn't help but do the same.

He watched as she slowly opened her eyes to the world. Glorious sapphire, deep like the oceans, sparkling like moonlight across the seashore. Not for the first time, he found himself adrift in the beauty of that azure.

Feeling his eyes upon her, Gatomon turned to face him. The loving smile that twinkled in her eyes was one she always reserved just for him. And, as always, it soon found its way to her lips, soft and caring.

Patamon returned it, shuffling closer to her until they were touching. He felt her tail seek him out, as it always did when she and he drew in this close. He lifted up his right wing, inviting her to place her head on his shoulder; an invitation she quite happily accepted. With practiced ease, he brought it down around her, wrapping her up safe and warm.

His paw sought out her own, his palm resting on hers. Always, his attention was drawn to how different they were. Her large, gloved paws and clawed digits... They dwarfed his own, small, chubby fingers. But, as always, it didn't matter. He watched her slowly remove the gloves from her paws, laying them out on the branch beside her with her free hand, never letting the other one move from Patamon's.

Gatomon nuzzled his cheek gently, and he could feel a soft, low purr as she settled into him. He could see that her eyes were closed again.

"Pata..." She spoke softly, as if afraid to break the silence, "You know what?"

"What?" He whispered into her ear, no louder than she had to him.

"I think you were wrong."

"Oh?" Curiosity rose within him, "About what?"

She opened her eyes again, this time looking up into his. There was a soft smile on her lips. He couldn't help but reach out and caress her cheek.

"I win."

He only chuckled as she resettled against him, and he pulled his wing in snugly against her. He hadn't noticed how much of a chill the midnight breeze had held. Not that it mattered. They simply sat there, watching the clouds dance amongst the stars; the moon, furtive and deliberate, traversing the deep night sky.

Darkness. Stillness; absolute and unbroken. Only the sound of each other's breathing.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Please, leave a review. Thanks for watching!

NKC


End file.
